Secrets
by Kapparan
Summary: Ernest thinks about his and others lives as he watches his lover sleep. EG, FG onesided, and mentioned ZH.


Secrets   
  
Kapparan Majic  
  
Rating: pg-13 for yaoi(you never know) and mentions of violent actions.   
  
Pairing: Ernest/Gareas, Force/Gareas (One-sided), mention of Zero/Hiead  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned MK, Ernest would still be alive, He would be with Gareas, and Zero and Hiead would be together (yes, I'm also a Z/H fan). Clearly, none of this is true, so unfortunately I don't own the show or manga. Don't bother suing, 'cuse all I have is 20 bucks. Now on with the fic.   
  
The universe, one big secret to every philosopher who has ever had the ability to look past the skies into the heavens. Everything from the black holes to the back of that said philosopher's yard, secrets lay in wait for someone to find them. Secrets the universe likes to hide from the rest of the human society. This story is about one such secret. If someone were to search past the stars, the planets and the satellites, they would come across a relatively small military base floating the black unknown, built there to protect the last of human kind from the victim. In that base, there's a section for the advanced soldiers of that base, used by them for eating, training, sleeping, and in some cases, other activities. This section is called G.I.A [1], and in a hall in G.I.A, there's a room with the the number 02 stamped on it. In this room, a young man with emerald green hair lay curled up under a thick, warm comforter. One pale hand rested gracefully on the pillow next to him, and his equally stunning green eyes where sealed tight with sleep, exhaustion from earlier activities with a certain blonde haired pilot. Said blonde pilot stood at the window watching his lover though the reflection in the glass. A small smile played over his lips at the sight of his lover's weary sleep, and his mind drifted back to earlier that night.   
  
When it came to sex, most would think that Ernest was the submissive one of the two. Then again, when many people speculate things about Ernest, they're usually wrong.   
  
Ernest silently walked over to the bed, sat down, and gently brushed his Garu's hair out of his face. His Garu, he liked the sound of that. No one else's, only his. Just like he only belonged to Garu. Which reminded him, he'd have to get Rio to beat the hell out of Force later. He was surprised when he found out that the top candidate had a crush on his Garu, but he did nothing about it. After all, who could blame him. But two days ago, Ernest had come into the empty training room to find that Force had gotten two other candidates to hold his Garu down while the purple haired baka snaked his hands in unwanted places. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, depending on which side you look at, before Ernest could do any damage to their minds permanently, Garu shoved one candidate off, preceded to get Force a black eye, and sent the other candidate to the infirmary. Garu had yet to tell him about the incident, so Ernest felt no guilt in forgetting to tell his love about his plans for Force. Plans that included an extended stay in a medical bed. He knew Rio would do it, because the goofy polit was really very over-protective of his fellow pilots. Years  
  
before, a few candidates thought it would be fun to bully Yu about his quiet personality, and Rio had quickly settled the fun by literally carrying three boys to Dr. Rill after he introduced them to his kind of fun. Using them as a punching bag. The killer for most was the fact that Rio only got suspended for a day, while the bullies had been expelled from G.O.A. Yes, Rio would most definitely help him with this.   
  
But enough about that. It's not wise to dwell on the past, as his foster father had constantly told him while his fist became familiar with Ernest's body. Some beating he earned, but many where due to the fact that he covered up for Erts. His younger brother was surprisingly resistant to the ideas their foster family had tried to force down his throat. Not that Ernest blamed him. Erts wasn't fond of acting violent considering they had lost their original parents to violence. A large riot had accrued in the slummy neighborhood they had lived in and both their parents had been killed in the cross fire. Erts had never really gotten over it and Ernest knew that he still carried the idea that it was somehow his fault around with him. For years Ernest was worried that Erts would break under the pressure, but then that new pilot, Zero, Rei, whatever he called himself had entered the picture. Zero helped Erts come to an understanding with not only his power but also his guilt, and Ernest felt he owed the young candidate a large favor. That's why he had kept the secret Zero was trying to keep. The secret evolving a silver haired candidate that he had found Zero ravishing in an empty classroom and the relationship behind it. No, Ernest owed the genki pilot as much as to keep that secret for his brother's sake. He just hoped that Erts's crush on Zero was not deep enough to seriously hurt him.   
  
Garu moaned slightly in his sleep and shifted to his side, drawing Ernest's attention away from his private musings. He glanced down at his lover and began to run his slender fingers through the unnatural green hair in a soothing gesture. Garu shifted again before settling down and returning to a deep slumber. Ernest continued to run his fingers through his love's hair and returned to his thoughts. Suddenly, Garu whined quietly and shifted again, cold sweat colleting on his hair line. Ernest ran his hands over Garu's hair and face, but the green-haired boy proceeded to toss and turn in his sleep induced hell. Ernest gently rested his hands on Garu's chest and prodded Garu's mind lightly. Emotion surged over Ernest and he almost cried out in pain. Anger, dread, sorrow, terror, agony, and fear swirled into one in Garu's mind and Ernest could 'see' that he was smack in the middle of his love's raging humors [2]. Before he could prob anymore, Garu's emerald eyes snapped open and he let out a stifled scream. Ernest quickly wrapped his arms around his love and muttered calming words in the terrified youth's ear. Garu tensed then relaxed into his arms and sobbed quietly. Ernest quieted his love while trying to contain his own fear. Garu never acted like this, never broke down so suddenly.   
  
"Heart, what is it?" he whispered.  
  
"You'll never.......leave me,.........will you, Ernest?" was the stuttered reply. Ernest was stunned by the comment, but kept the emotion away from the link he shared with Garu.  
  
"Of course not, love. I'll always be here." As if to reinforce the comment, Ernest tightened his arms possessively and sent a protective emotion down their link. Garu felt it and slowly calmed himself down and eventually back to sleep, ambit a fitful one. Ernest slid down next to his Garu and sent calming vibes through their link, easing his startled and scared lover. Eventually he too fell asleep, his arms never releasing Garu. Nether of them possessing even a hint of and idea of the tragedy soon to befall them as hordes of Victim lingered through the darkness, planning their ambush. [3]  
  
-fin   
  
!!  
  
This was written on a whim over my summer break because I was bored so sorry if it makes little to not sense!! Some things like Ernest's foster family and Rio's attitude and Ert's thing against violence was thought up by me, so if their wrong, too bad, they go with the story. Reviews would very much be appreciated, and you'll get a cookie!! Seriously, I need input on this to see if it's really as bad as I think it is. Thanks, Ja-bye-bye!!  
  
-Kapparan Majic  
  
[1] G.I.A I know for a fact is part of G.O.A, I just don't remember what is stood for. If you know, please tell me!!  
  
[2] Humors is an old name for emotions.  
  
[3] This story is technically suppose to take place the night before Ernest dies. 


End file.
